Wafia, Meet Namimori
by Meggiesaurus
Summary: The Wafia. A group of questionable 14 year olds. Does anyone really know them? They just randomly came in and now, what are they planning? Yes, we are the Wafia. And when you read this, keep in mind that normal is just a setting on washing machines!
1. The Wafia

Wafia, Meet Namimori

Hey guys! It's the Wafia sun guardian here! I rewrote this (thank god...) and am probably going top rewrite the others, too! So no worries! Just sit back, relax, and enjoy! If you have any questions, feel free to ask!

Before we start, I should probably tell you what the Wafia is and how it started.

The Wafia is a group of teens from ages 13-14, but all in the same grade. Yes, we are the Wafia. We started the Wafia after seeing KHR and loving it so much. We made the guardians and such, and played on from there. We started writing fan fictions about ourselves and somehow ended up getting the Vongola rings to match the guardians (I got everyone one for the December holidays). And yes, we are real people with real personalities.

The Wafia

Sky: Jenny

Rain: Wonyoung

Mist: Isabella

Storm: Harrison

Sun: Meagan (me)

Lightning: Chiara

Cloud: Cindi

Sun Arcobaleno person: Nancy

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!

*Yawn*...I need caffine free soda...

As we boarded the plane and took our seats, we looked out the window both eagerly and nervously.

I was the first to talk. "Remind me again why we're going to Namimori..."

"Because we felt like it, thats why", Jenny, our boss, said in an aggrivated tone of voice.

"No, really," I replied.

"It has something to do with the Mafia. Apparently we need to meet the Vongola for something. So annoying..." Wonyoung, the rain guardian, said.

We all sat there either sleeping or doing other time consuming things like counting numerous lint balls.

Jenny and I got bored, so we started singing London Underground. What would you expect? The plane ride from New York to Namimori is a long plane ride.

Everyone facepalmed (over and over and over again).

Facepalm - Palm meet face, face meet palm, repeat, repeat... you get the picture, right?

Finally, an announcer spoke.

"The plane is under attack. Please take out the parachutes from underneath the seats. Your seats may be used as floatation devices."

The entire Wafia had the same response.

"WHAT!*Que long pause* ...The mafia..."

Then, at that moment, Jenny took out her Dying Will Umbrella and shot a hole through the plane.

"Why did you do that?" Wonyung shouted as we were all being sucked out.

The plane started to plunge downward as we all grabbed onto the umbrella and while Isabella, the mist guardian, created some illusions to save our butts (and the rest of us, too).

Thankfully, everyone was safe, including the others that were on and in the plane. We can not garenty absolutly no injuries, though.

All of the Wafia was safe, for now.

"Why don't we find a house for now, " Nancy suggested. She's like the Reborn to the family.

"No need. I already made arrangements," Jenny replied.

"Sweet. Now for school matters," Chiara, the lightning guardian, stated.

"It's a weekend, so there's no school," Wonyung stated.

"Genius," Harrison, the storm guardian, said.

"What was that?" Wonyoung replied angerly.

"Oh, nothing. I was just commenting on how smart you are," Harrison saved his own life for once.

"I'm sure you were," I remarked.

Chiara said something intellegent, as usual.

"Should we go tell the school board that we are going to go to their school?"

" Yeah, we should, or they wont let us in and they would obviously notice that we dont go to their school. God only knows what Hibari would do to us," Nancy stated sensibly.

"Let's go then," I said.

As the Wafia walked along, they all thought about what would happened and grinned.

**WAFIA WONDERS!**

Me:Hey guys, wuz up?

Jenny:Hey, Meagan. I cant wait fo-

Me:SSSHHH!

Jenny:I was just going to say the new chapter...WAFIA!

Isabella:Jenny, stop with the random outbursts!

Me:KYOKUGEN!

Nancy:Meagan!

Me:Sorry...Kyoku-

Wonyung:MEAGAN!

Me:Fine.

Harrison: Oh yeah, what was with the caffine free soda thing?

Me: At my sleepover party last year I got a 12 pack of caffine free Coke. We finished the whole thing off and didn't fall asleep until about 5 a.m. It was quite interesting, actually.

Isabella: It was so fun! Especially the hyper pillow fights!

Me: Yeah! So there are a few party ideas, guys! See ya soon!

Thanks for reading, guys. please review and stay tuned for my next chapter!

**Next time on my fanfic...**

The wafia finally go through school, and guess what class they are in... Well, I'm sure you can, but still, guess anyway...


	2. The Start of School

Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you fans for being so supportive~

Disclaimer: I do **not** own KHR!

I will eventually add romance into this. Any pairing ideas?

I have edited this chapter, so it should be better than before~

Yes, I love with Yamamoto. He is awesome.

*line (since it doesn't really work)*

It was finally Monday, and the Wafia walked just into school. I was the first to speak.

"I'm so nervous."

"Why, we've been to school before, and it's pretty convenient that we're the same age as Tsuna and his little mafia friends," Isabella remarked.

"Still," I replied, "Hey, do you think we'll be in the same class?"

"Of course," Jenny said, "I set it up that way"

"Oh my gosh, what did you do?" Nancy asked.

No one responded. We just grinned.

"Okay, class. We have some new students today. We actually have a lot…7 of them" the teacher sighed. Clearly we were to powerful for his liking.

The Wafia walked in.

"Hi, I'm Jenny, and the leader of the...WAFIA!" we shushed our unusually loud boss and continued.

"Hey, I'm Isabella, the mischievous one," she said with a grin.

"I'm Wonyoung and this is my puppy" she said as she pointed to Harrison.

"Hey!" he yelled as he pushed her aside.

"I'm Harrison. Wonyoung and Isabella quietly torture me when no one's looking". They glared at him as Wonyoung slowly lifted a bat that she got from who-knows-where.

I quickly stepped up. "Hi, I'm Meagan. You'll get used to this, trust me". I smiled at a certain group of people who were looking at us all funny. Perfect.

Chiara and Nancy both introduced themselves normally and decided not to mention that they were child prodigies. They're also the only semi-normal ones.

The last girl introduced herself. "I'm Cindi. Whoever bothers me will be beaten to a pulp." Everyone's eyes widened. The rest of the Wafia anime sweat-dropped. I don't think she was supposed to mention that...whoops.

As the Wafia was walking to their mansion/house/building/other, Jenny and I got bored and started singing London Underground (It's like our theme song), and that moment, Dino and Tsuna came out of Tsuna's house.

"I recognize that song. It was being sung on the plane I was on before it exploded!" Dino said.

Our eyes widened. Now, what would happen if he found out we caused that? We already owe enough money as is, being so destructive and…well, Wafia. We don't need to be sued.

We decided that we were going to make a run for it, but our feet wouldn't move.

"What a coincidence!" Dino said cheerfully. We all sighed. Talk about luck and other various activities.

We decided to introduce ourselves in a similar way that we did in class. He looked frightened.

Gokudera and Yamamoto walked up out of nowhere. Literally...

Gokudera glared at us.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said in his naive, optimistic way.

I half-blushed half-half smiled. Everyone in the Wafia noticed and grinned their evil grin thing. You know, the one your friends give you letting you know they have something to use as blackmail.

"H-hey," I said.

Gokudera just kept on glaring. Geez man chill.

We just decided to walk away.

_**WAFIA WONDERS!**_

Me: Hey, everyone!

Wonyoung: Real smooth around Yamamoto...

Me: Shut up. It's not like you can do better. And just wait until they find out that we're also in the-

Wonyoung: So what other romantic pairs are you going to have?

Me: Me+ Yamamoto, You+ Hibari, and Jenny+ Dino. And don't interrupt me! This is my show thing!

Wonyoung: I get to be with Hibari? Yay!

Me: ...Wonder what will happen...*twitch*

Wonyoung:*sweat*

Me: ...Oh, well, stay tuned to see Wonyoung get bitten to-I mean hang out with Hibari and more!

Review or get beaten by Cindi.

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

The Wafia starts to talk to the Vongola and, well, don't want to give too much away...Stay Tuned!


	3. The start of the dance

Yes! Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did, well lets just say, byebye world*evil laughter*...Heh, heh.

Reviewers, in your review, please write if you want me + yamamoto to be paired up...thx!

Have fun reading and please review!!!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were putting up posters around the school. It was time for a halloween school dance. The posters had the date, time, and little people dancing. The posters were created by us.

"So, who are you guys thinking of taking to the dance?" I asked. So far, I wanted to bring Yamamoto, but so did half the girl population of the grade.

"I plan on bringing Hibari" Jenny said happily. She scared Hibari, and Hibari scared most of the world, so they were perfect for each other.

We were in class, and I turned around. There was a crowd of girls surrounding Yamamoto. I rolled my eyes.

"They all piss me off. Why does there have to be freakish fangirls in this world" I complained to the Wafia and Tsuna who just so happened to be there.

"So, you like Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"N-No!" I tried to act calm. It didn't work very well.

"Then why don't you go and ask him?" He asked.

"Why won't you ask Kyoko?" I replied.

"I'm to shy" He said. I looked at him. He seemed to get the point.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At our place, we gathered around the dinner table. We were having an american dish. Hotdogs, hamburgers, and fries. Just the stuff we were used to.

"You know, we should ask Tsuna and his friends to come over some time. How about tomorrow? It's a weekend." Nancy started.

"I'm sure Meggie-chan would like that" Wonyung said in a teasing voice.

"Shut up" I said as I smiled. I knew that I probably would like it.

" Then it's decided. We will force them to come over" Cindi said.

"Cindi! That's not nice" Harrison butted in. He was one to talk. * flashback of Harrison calling her short everyday(he still did)*

"We won't force them. Necessarily." Jenny said.

"What are you going to do?" Isabella and Chiara said at the same time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, Tsuna" Jenny magically appeared behind Tsuna.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! H-hi, Jenny. What do you want?" Tsuna said in his high-pitched voice.

"I just wanted to invite you, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Reborn over for lunch" Jenny replied. Tsuna seemed a little wary.

"Oh, okay see you then" Tsuna replied as he started to walk away.

Jenny grinned.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Ding Dong(or ring, which ever you prefer)*

The doorbell rang.

Guess who.

"Coming" Jenny and I said at the same time.

"Yo!" Yamamoto said.

"Hey" Tsuna said.

"Ciaossu" Reborn Said.

"Hn." The guy that was .

"Hey" Jenny said.

"Hi, guys! How are you?" I asked.

"Great thanks." Tsuna said.

"Come on in and sit down. We have plenty of food." Jenny said.

We all walked in and went to the dining room. The table was set all pretty-like. We all sat down and dug in.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**WAFIA WONDERS!!!**_

Me: Hey guys and welcome back! Today we have a special guest. Tsuna!*applause*

Tsuna: Hi everyone!

Me: So, when are you going to ask Kyoko to the dance?

Tsuna: The same time you ask Yamamoto.

Me: ...Is that a promise?

Tsuna: I guess...

Me: Good. Well, That's all the time we have! Bye!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please View:**

Black Raspberry Jam. Tastes like Grandma.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And Now a Word From Our Sponser:**

The Georgian Comp. proudly represents the Wafia. Thankyou.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

The preperations for the dance are happening. Decorations are being put up, RSVPs, and dates.....What will happen next?


	4. Decorations and dates

OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Chapter 4!!!!!!

HHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!! In this chapter, you will find interesting reactions to interesting things(descriptive, I know).

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!!!!Geez...

And now a word from our sponser:

The georgian comp. and Meagan's internal organs(and the possibe remaints of a brain) proudly represent the wafia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed. Jenny expected me to put up a banner along the side of the gym. I will let you know now...I'm only 5 feet tall.

"How does Jenny expect me to do this" I asked Wonyoung as I stood on a chair attempting to put the banner up.

"How do you like Yamamoto? He is about 6 feet tall" she replied.

"Thats not the point! I'm short, and even though I'm taller than both her and Nancy does not mean that I am the tallest. You should be doing this" I said.

At that moment, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked in. Wonyoung jumped in suprise and kicked the chair. I fell and was dangling from the banner. The rest of the Wafia ran in.

"Meagan, you're going to break it!" Jenny screamed. Such a caring boss...

"That's not the problem!" I screamed back.

"I'll help you" Yamamoto said as he started walking over. I blushed and Tsuna had that weird look on his face.

"Let go and I'll catch you" Yamamoto said.

"Are you crazy! I don't plan on dying thakyou very much!" I screamed.

" I'm sure she'd like dying in his arms" Wonyoung whispered to Harrison. I glared at her.

"It's fine. I'll catch you, I promise!" He said. I let go and landed in his arms. I blushed even more, but he didn't seem to notice.

The banner was fine, and Wonyoung and Harrison, two of the tallest Wafia members, finished putting it up.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gym was finally decorated. We were in class by now.

"Hey, Yamamoto, thanks for helping me before" I said to the baseball nut. Tsuna and Gokudera were with him. They were at Tsuna's desk.

" No problem!" he said as he smiled.

"Hey, um. I was, uh, wondering if, um, y-you w-would, um, l-like t-to go t-to, um...IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO GO TO THE HALLOWEEN DANCE WITH ME!!!!!!" I blurted out, then covered my mouth faster than any human could, and ran to the rest of the Wafia. They were all staring at me.

"Wow, Meagan, you're face is, like, pure red!" Wonyoung said.

I looked at Tsuna. He had to keep his promise. He had to ask Kyoko.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As the Wafia walked home, Tsuna ran up behind us.

"Meagan, Yamamoto says yes!" He said as he panted. So unfit. I smiled.

"So, you going to keep you're promise?" I asked him.

"Of course he is"Reborn said out of nowhere. He had his bush disguise on.

"DON'T MAKE DECISIONS FOR ME!!!!!!!"Tsuna yelled.

The Wafia pulled out their weapons.

"You will keep you're promise" we all said at the same time.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!" Tsuna said in his high-pitched tone. I think we convinced him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"H-hi Kyoko" Tsuna said. It was the next day, and we were at school.

"Hi, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko said sweetly.

"D-do want to go to the dance with me" Tsuna asked wearily.

"Sure" Kyoko said.

"Yeah Tsuna! Now Gokudera is the only one who needs a date!" Yamamoto said happily.

"Shut up Baseball nut. Yeah go Juudaime!" Gokudera said.

I could not wait until the dance.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**WAFIA WONDERS!!!**_

Me: Hey everyone! Today we have a special guest. Please welcome...Cindi!!!!

Cindi: Hi everyone!

Me: So, tell me, what's it like having a boyfriend, or just a plain old date?

Cindi: It feels nice, and you get all fuzzy feelings inside.

Me: Aw, how sweet!

Cindi: You and Yamamoto look so cute together!

Me: Thanks! But so far, we are just each other's dates to the , that's all the time we have! Bye!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Please View:**

"Tounch Down!"

"If your computer is not working, then I am sorry. E-mail me your name, # and address."

"Tree for rent"

All of these are failblogs. Thankyou.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

It is dancing time. And maybe Karaoke. Yay!


	5. Halloween dance Intro

Hi! Finally on chapter 5!

Halloween special introduction!!!! I know it's not halloween yet, but this has two parts. I also wrote this earlier so that people who don't get to read when I first post get to read then.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR...curse the world for not letting me own KHR!!!

**And now a word from our sponser:**

The Georgian comp., Meagan's internal organs, the remaints of Meagan's brain(yes, we found them), and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I sighed. I just knew that something was missing in our well decorated gym. I wished I knew what. I wandered around the gym looking very closely. I suddenly knew what. A disco ball. I ran as fast as I could to go tell Jenny and Wonyoung. All of a sudden, I had fallen onto the floor. I had crashed into someone.

"Sorry Meagan-chan! Are you okay?" It was Yamamoto.

I blushed "Yeah, I'm fine. Hey, have you seen Jenny or Wonyoung? I need to find them."

"I saw them in the student committee lounge" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I blushed even more.

"Thanks!" I yelled behind me as I ran to go and get them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I burst through the student lounge doors.

"HEY!!!" I yelled. The Wafia members all jumped.

"Oh, hi Meagan" Jenny said.

" The gym needs a disco ball!" I yelled again. They all looked at me funny."For the dance" The looks went away.

"Oh!" They all said at the same time. Yeah, we're SP.

Jenny grabbed the phone and started dialing.

"Hey, Crystal, we need a disco ball, and fast. The dance is tomorrow" Jenny said.

Crystal was like a Varia member to the Wafia.

"She is sending it by a transportation device" Jenny said." It should be here in a second" Jenny said as it appeared.

"Literally" I replied. We all laughed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey have you guys picked out costumes?" I asked.

"Yup" they all said.

"Me too" I replied.

Wafia Costumes

Isabella:Gothic Ballerina

Wonyoung:Huntress

Jenny:Fox

Cindi:Vampire

Chiara:dancing art teacher(combo of things she is good at)

Nancy:Half devil, half angel(Harrison can only see the devil part)

Me:Mouse

Harrison:Harry potter(what's the point? All he has to do is wear black!)

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was finally the day of the dance. The Wafia was all set in their costumes. We entered and found that the Vongola was there. Darn. We wanted to be first. We closed the gym doors behind us and started setting up more stuff with the Vongola. We set up food, lights, and a DJ...he came early, too...But Not Before Us!!!!*twitch*...

We also picked out very special songs for Karaoke...for each other, of course. The entire Wafia picked out a VERY special song for Hibari...*Evil Laugh*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey! Meagan here, and please welcome our special guest...Isabella!

Isabella: Hiya!

Me: So, Isabella, what do you think would happen if we set Gokudera on fire?

Isabella: BOOM!!!

Me: Want to go conduct an experiment?

Isabella: Duh!

Me: We'll be right back...

BOOM!!!(cloud of smoke)

Isabella: Yay!

Me: Don't worry, no Gokuderas were severely hurt. Well, that's all the time we have...come on Isabella, lets go hide the evidence...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

If you were wondering, Harrison does look like Harry Potter. Many people who had no idea who he was called him that. It was REALLY funny. Harrison also thinks Nancy is innerly evil...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

The Halloween special!!! Some fun dancing and all, and something VERY special...


	6. Halloween special! The dance!

Halloween special! Oh My Gosh...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I love this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...I wish it were real...*sob* I also used a name similar to the one in Kaze No Stigma.

Change:Dino x Jenny, me x Yamamoto, Wonyoung x Hibari...yay!

And Now A Word From Our Sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was finally 7:00 pm. We opened the doors and people started to pile into the Gym.

"Turn on the music, Renn-san!" I yelled to Renn, the DJ.

The music started playing, and Yamamoto pulled me onto the dance floor and we started dancing. Eventually there was a slow dance. Yamamoto and I started to dance slower. As we waltzed along, I placed my head on his shoulder. We danced closer together. The song seemed to end quickly. I sighed. I wanted it to continue forever.

"Now, it's time for Karaoke!" Renn said. Everyone cheered. Renn started to press a bunch of buttons. It turns out that they were shuffling the songs and singers.. He announced who was coming up first.

The dreaded Hibari Kyouya. Singing...

Hibari, unwillingly, walked up onto the stage. Once he saw the song, he looked like he was going to kill whoever picked it out. The music started playing, and everyone's eyes widened in terror...

"I love you, you love me" Hibari sang in a monotone voice.

I grinned. It was completely opposite of Hibari.

Once the song was over, Renn announced who was next.

I was.

I walked up on stage and when I saw the song, my face turned red and I wanted to kill my friends, because I knew that they picked it out. The song was called"Falling for you". The music started playing and I started singing.

"I don't know, boy. I think I may be falling for you, dropping so quickly..." I sang while my friends giggled. I was going to get them. Once the song ended, I hopped off the stage. They all ran to greet me. The Vongola came, too. Everyone congratulated me. I looked over at Yamamoto.

"Wow, Meagan-chan. You were amazing!" Yamamoto said as he smiled with his nice smile.

I giggled. The dance was going great.

Next up was the Wafia girls. We sang Caramelldansen. Everyone seemed to love it. We certainly did. We were singing and dancing and having a blast.

When the song ended, we all jumped off of the stage.

The dance continued, but soon it was time to go.

The Vongola and the Wafia cleaned up, and then went home. We all decided to go in different directions.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yamamoto and I were walking together.

"That was a really fun dance, Meagan-chan!" Yamamoto said.

"Yeah. I had a lot of fun." I replied.

Moment of silence...

" Um, Meagan-chan...I uh I really..." Yamamoto didn't finish his sentance.

Instead, he leaned over and kissed me. Not on the cheek, on the lips. For a while

My face turned a color that was thought to be impossible.

I hugged him and buried my head into his sweater.

"I really like you, Yamamoto" I said.

"I really like you, too Meagan-chan" He replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the Wafia mansion, I was in my room.

I was looking up at the ceiling.

Thoughts:

We kissed. We actually kissed. We both really like each other. Wow. I thought this would never happen.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey,guys! Meagan here with our special guest, Jenny!

Jenny: EEEEEE!!!!! A kiss!

Me:*blush* Yep...

Jenny: Awww!

Adrianne: Hey guys!

Me:This is Adrianne, part of the American branch.

Adrianne: So, have you made it to second base with Yamamoto yet?

Me: Um...

Adrianne: You know, kisses, hugs...

Me: Did you or did you not read that last chapter?

Adrianne: I'll take that as a yes...OOOOOO!!!

Me: Thats all the time we have! Bye!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

Word is out about the kiss, and now the Yamamoto fanclub is against Meagan(me)!


	7. The Fanclub

OMG! Chapter 7! yay...

Arg! someone go to my profile and vote!

Jenny your mean. Yamamoto is mine, not yours. Dino is yours.

More romances start in this chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. But I do own my pet rat, Fighsty!

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Word was out about the kiss.

I entered the school.

About half of the girls in the grade were glaring at me.

Why was I so hated today?

"Hey Meagan-chan! How are you?" It was Yamamoto.

"Fine" I said as I hugged him.

Not a bright idea on my part...

"I need to go to baseball practice. Bye, Meagan-chan" He said as he left.

As soon as he left, the bell rang and school was over.

All the boys and the girls that were not glaring at me all left.

I stood there waiting for the Wafia to come out.

The girls just kept on glaring at me.

Okay, weird...

I sighed.

Why were they still doing that?

I started to recognize one of them.

The girl had given Yamamoto some lunch one day.

Then, it hit me.

This was the Yamamoto fanclub.

They were all against me.

All however-many-there- were-over-the-amount-of-50-girls.

A.K.A.-There were a lot.

They were mad because I was dating Yamamoto while one of them were not.

"Get her!" One of the freakish girls screamed.

I started to run for my life.

I started screaming, hoping the Wafia or even Hibari would come out.

The Wafia burst out of some doors, and Hibari walked out of different ones.

Hibari just so happened to walk infront of the angry mob-ish-thing.

"Watch out!" Wonyoung screamed as she shoved Hibari out of the way.

The rest of us just kept on running.

Even the dreaded Hibari could not stop the crowd.

As Hibari stood up, I noticed that he and wonyoung were just staring at each other.

They made a good couple.

Once Hibari and Wonyoung were both standing up, they stared at each other some more and both blushed slightly.

AAAWWW!!!!!!!!!

"Guys, a little help here!!!" I screamed behind me, still running.

Now everyone was running.

Suddenly, I had a good idea.

I headed towards the baseball field.

I hoped that Yamamoto could lend a hand(or a bat).

"Yamamoto! Help me!" I yelled to him.

He turned and dropped his bat.

Then, he started running.

"Girls, please stop!" He yelled, still running.

The girls stopped running while the Wafia and Hibari kept on going.

What? We didn't want to be near them...

"Ah! It's Yamamoto" All of the girls screamed.

I rolled my eyes.

"Please excuse us, Yamamoto, we need to beat the living daylights out of your girlfriend or convince you to stop dating her" The leader of losers said.

"I'll beat the living daylights out of you" I said back.

Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

Wonyoung restrained him.

"You can just give up girls. Meagan and Yamamoto are perfect for each other and always will be." Isabella taunted.

She shoved me in front and Yamamoto caught me.

We both blushed.

"See." Isabella said.

"No, I'm perfect for Yamamoto!" one of the girls shouted.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Reborn, and Dino popped out of nowhere.

"What happened" Tsuna screached with a hint of terror.

I noticed that Jenny's face was slightly pink.

Someone liked .

"Meagan is being attacked by the Yamamoto fanclub" Jenny said.

"Hey, i remember you. You sang that song one day that was playing in my private jet. Hi, I'm Dino" Dino said.

"I'm Jenny" Jenny said(no duh).

" Hey, you, Hibari, and Yamamoto want to come over to the Waifa mansion tomorrow?" She asked.

They all siad okay.

"Just to settle this, girls, Meagan is my girlfriend" Yamamoto said as I blushed.

"Prove it" A girl said.

Yamamoto hugged me.

We both blushed.

The girls sighed and walked away.

"Good. Thats settled" Reborn said, "You want to play a game tomorrow, guys, at the Wafia mansion?"

We said sure.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Meagan: Hey! It's me, Meagan. Today's guest is...Dino!

Dino: Hey!

Meagan:So, nice to meet you. Do you like Jenny?

Dino:*sweat* ...um

Meagan: As a friend...

Dino: Oh yeah, she's cool.

Meagan: Well, gotta go, Bye!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Next Time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

A game called...Reborn Roulette...


	8. Reborn Roulette

Yay! Next Chapter!

Note to ALL readers: Please vote on my profile, review, and request...I need ideas for more chappies/stories.

Disclaimer: I dont own KHR...I basically own myself, though...

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou. ....:p

* * *

It was time.

Time to play that game that Reborn was talking about.

Dino, Hibari, Reborn, and Yamamoto were all at the door.

Wonyoung, Jenny, and I let them in.

We had set up a round table with 6 chairs.

Reborn was in the middle.

He pulled out a revolver.

"The game we are going to play is Reborn Roulette" he said.

He told us that the bullets were already in.

Two of them.

Deathperation bullets.

Yes, we were scared.

My thoughts:

What the hell?

Why in the world did i agree to this?

BBBAAADDD idea!

What will I deathperatly do, anyway?

AAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!

Reality(in the back-to form)

"And...START" Reborn 'shouted'.

I was up first.

You should know by know that the first person never got hit...that obviously iliminated me... :D

Next was Yamamoto.

I looked almost as nervous as him.

He pulled the trigger and...nothing.

What?

What did you expect?

Him to deathperatly marry me or something?

Psh.

I have to work on other romances too, you know.

*Evil grin*

Yamamoto slid the gun over to Wonyoung.

POW!

J.K.

It just made a click.

She was fine.

Next was Hibari.

Wondering what he is like in deathperation mode?

Yes, that's right...

PPPOOOWWW!!!!

"Reborn." Monotone, much? Yes, that was Hibari.

Just picture Hibari.

Now with a deathperation flame.

In his underwear and coat-thing(What? I had to make it somewhat Hibari-ish)

Now (Wonadon, this is for you) Dragging Wonyoung into the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Wonyoung shouted.

Anime sweat-drop moment.

They walked back in and sat down.

Next coupl-I mean person.

Jenny.

Click.

Nothing.

Yeah.

Deathperate Dino.

POW!(again)

"Reborn" Dino shouted.

He got up and...

Thud.

Fell on Jenny.

"Aw. He deathperatly fell on Jenny." I said smiling.

"Shut up" Jenny said as Dino helped her up.

"What? Be happy. Dino fell for...I mean on you." Wonyoung said with a grin.

After the whole section of:

" Jenny, wanna hang out some time"

"Sure!"

"Hibari, wanna go check on the school together sometime soon?"

"Why not, herbivore"

" Want to come to the baseball game next week, Meagan?"

"Of course!"

And all that, everyone left.

All of them would sleep well tonight.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey! Today's guest is...Harrison!

Harrison: H-Hi Meagan...

Me: ?

Harrison: Everyone is so mean!

Me: - -"

Harrison: What?

Me: *sigh* well, that's all the time we have...Bye!

* * *

Reminder:

-Vote on poll on my profile

-Review

-Request chapters and stories!

THX!!!

* * *

**Next Time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

The Thanksgiving special!


	9. Thanksgiving special!

Yes, my nineth chapter! ;p

It's time for the thanksgiving special! *balloons, streamers, etc.*

Disclaimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou. ....

I am thankful for my friends, family, life, khr, the Wafia, and my pet rat, Fighsty.

* * *

I was rushing to get all of the food ready and onto the table. Everyone else was getting dressed. Yamamoto was coming early to help set up the sushi he was bringing over. I started to hear Harrison coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Meagan, have you seen my dress shoes anywhere?" he asked.

"No," I said, pacing, "Where is Yamamoto? He was supposed to be here by now."

"Don't you mean 'Romeo, Romeo, where for art thou Romeo'?" Harrison said with a grin.

"Unlucky for you, unlike other girls, I can run in heels, and they hurt if you kick someone with them" I said as Harrison ran.

I was wearing a sparkly purple dress with purple high-heeled shoes(if you hadn't guessed, purple is my favorite color). My hair was up in a bun.

After a minute or two of waiting, the doorbell finally rang.

"Hello, Meggie-chan. You look really pretty," Yamamoto greeted me with a warm and happy smile as I opened the door.

He was wearing a black and white suit and he lookde AMAZING. He was also holding a package of sushi. I blushed at the compliment.

"You look nice, too. Come on in,"I replied as I let Yamamoto into the mansion.

Wonyoung and Isabella started coming down the stairs to see who was there.

"Oh, hey, Yamamoto. You look nice. Have you seen Hibari?" Wonyoung said, looking distracted.

"He said he was coming soon" Yamamoto replied.

"Yay!" Wonyoung said as she clapped her hands happily and went downstairs. Isabella smirked.

"Impatient, aren't you?" She dodged Wonyoung's fist and slid down the banister to get away.

"Don't go into the dining room, you two. I don't want you guys destroying the place" I said as Wonyoung chased Isabella around the house. Yamamoto and I walked into the dining room to set up the sushi. Then, once everything was complete, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, long time no see" It was the American branch.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Jenny asked as she ran down the stairs.

Katherine was about to answer when the Varia came up behind them.

"Bel!" Adrianne shouted. The two had met awhile ago, and apparently Adrianne was Bel's princess.

"Xanxus!" Cindi shouted as we all jumped in surprize. She is REALLY good at appearing out of nowhere.

All that was missing were the Vongola and Dino.

Everyone that was already in the mansion walked into the livingroom to chat and wait for them.

The doorbell eventually rang, yet again.

" Hibari, Oh my gosh, you look amazing!" Wonyoung said as she ran towards him.

"Dino!" Jenny said as she ran to her beloved Dino.

Now that everyone was here, the party could finally start.

We all gathered in the livingroom again. I was talking with Hibari and Yamamoto when Wonyoung ran over. And I mean RAN.

I was in front of Hibari and she was in front of Yamamoto when this happened.

Isabella, being herself, had already figured out what was going to happen, and got Dog-kun and Dragon-chan ready.

Wonyoung was wearing a long skirt, which when she was running, she tripped over. She shoved me unwillingly and we both fell.

From an average person's view, I was going to fall on Hibari and Wonyoung was going to fall on Yamamoto.

"That's not going to happen," Isabella said as she made mist cover the situation. Then, she signaled Dragon-chan and Dog-kun to switch Wonyoung and my place so that Wonyoung fell on Hibari and I fell on Yamamoto.

"There, much better" Isabella said.

* * *

After that whole situation, we ate dinner. Nothing much happened. All of the couples were in their own little worlds, including Harrison and Chrome. They are so cute together!

After dinner, we went on to what everyone was thankful for.

"So, Jenny, what are you thankful for" Nancy asked.

"Lets see, " Jenny said(sitting next to Dino),"I'm thankful for-"

Dino started coughing like he wanted her to say something.

Jenny sighed,"Fine, I'm thankful for my friends, family, and...Dino."

Everyone awed and giggled as they blushed.

"Harrison" Nancy said "what about you?"

"Kusarigama-kun, friends, and family" He said with a smile.

"And Chrome" Isabella put in. Harrison and Chrome both blushed.

"Okay...weird. You, Isabella?"Nancy asked.

All of my zodiac statues, my trident, friends, and family" She replied.

"Chiara, you?" Nancy asked our almost normal member(Child genius).

"My friends, family, and the Wafia" Chiara replied in her sweet, kind tone.

"Yay! Normal-ish person! I'm not the only one!" Nancy said happily.

"Silly Nany-chan, you are not normal at all" Isabella said with a grin. Nancy glared at her.

"Meanie. What about you Wonyoung?" Nancy said.

"My friends and family" She said calmly.

"And..." Nancy said with a smirk.

"...Hibari" Wonyoung said somewhat reluctantly.

"Much better" Nancy smiled.

"So Nan-chan, what are you thankful for?" I asked, trying to avoid my turn.

"Binky-chan and you guys" She smiled. Nancy loved Binky-chan(Red panda),"Now your turn, Meagan."

"I'm thankful for my friends, family, an-"I got cut off.

"And Yamamoto," Wonyoung said grinning. My face turned bright red. I was going to get her.

As we went along with what everyone was thankful for, we finally got to Hibari, Dino, and Yamamoto.

"Hibari, what are you thankful for?" Nancy asked nervously.

"Hibird, Namimori, and Wonyoung" He said as he blushed a little. Everyone started chanting 'hug'. They hugged thanks to something called peer pressure.

"What about you, Dino?" Nancy asked.

"The Cavallone family, Enzo, and Jen-chan" He replied. Then he hugged Jenny and Jenny blushed madly. Peer pressure not included.

Next was Yamamoto.

"What are you thankful for, Yamamoto?" Nancy asked.

"Baseball, friends, family, Shigure Kintoki, sushi, and Meagan" He said as we both blushed. Everyone started chanting 'hug' again.

This time, when we leaned in to hug, Isabella shoved me and Squalo shoved Yamamoto.

We ended up kissing...again.

My face turned bright red...again

So did Yamamoto's.

Because this time...EVERYONE saw.

I was going to kill Isabella.

* * *

After the party was complete, everyone left. We said goodbye to our loved ones. We cleaned up(not much to that). Once this was done, I took off my heels...and chased Isabella. I could have ran in heels, but I go much faster without them.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey, everyone! Hope you liked my thanksgiving special. Today's special guest is...Eerie Soycheese!

Irie: Hey, Meagan-chan. Happy to be- Wait, Soy cheese?

Me: Yeah.

Irie: Is there even such thing?

Me: Yep. Isabella and I had a discussion about it one day. I had Tofu Mozzerela cheese in my fridge one day. Tofu is soy and Mozzerela is cheese, so apparently there is a such thing as soy cheese.

Irie: But why did you call me Eerie Soycheese?

Me: I mentioned your name one day and Isabella thought I said Soycheese. That was how we started the conversation on if there was a such thing as soy cheese. Your first name sounds like Eerie, so I decided to call you Eerie Soycheese.

Irie: Oh...

Me: Well, that's all the time we have...Bye!

* * *

Reminder:

-Vote on poll on my profile

-Review

-Request chapters and stories!

THX!!! ;p

* * *

**Next time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

It's someone's birthday!


	10. Wonyoung's birthday

Finally! The tenth chapter! Yes...

A magical birthday chapter! Dun dun! Balloons/streamers...

Disclaimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou... :p

_*Note:_

I am back as sun guardian! Jenny and I both said sorry and made up and all...no need to worry folks!

* * *

It was Wonyoung's birthday and the Wafia, Vongola, and AB wanted to do something special. We were going to throw a surprise party. Hibari was out with Wonyoung to keep her away from the mansion while the rest of us set up. There were a few cute couple moments:

-Harrison talked with Chrome while they set up

-Dino caught Jenny when she kind of fell off a ladder

-Adrianne and Bel long with Cindi and Xanxus were torturing the rest of the Varia while they set up decorations

-Yamamoto lifted me up when I couldn't reach something (only 5'1")

As we set up, the AB guardians that were single went all retarded:

-Matthew and Jimmy started emmiting flames and started attacking each other because they were arguing about who had more of a pineapple shaped head, Mukuro or Jin.

-Jin and James were...uh...you'll find out later...

-Katherine was trying to kill Andy for hanging a bunch of pink stuff around.

Once all of the food and decorations were complete, it was time for Wonyoung to come home. Hibari had an earpiece that we connected to and told him to bring her back. After a few minutes, the lights were out, we were all in our hiding spots, and the door opened.

* * *

"Surprise!" We all yelled as Hibai and Wonyoung came in. Wonyoung jumped a little in surprise.

"Thanks, guys!" She said.

"No problem. Go hang your coat up and lets get this party started. Hey, where are James and Jin?" I asked as Wonyoung opened the closet door.

"BOO!" James and Jin popped out of the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Wonyoung screamed.

"Kami Korosu" Hibari said. Jin and James screamed in fear. They would have ran, but they were trapped.

* * *

Screw the rest of the presents, I'm skipping to Hibari's.

Hibari wanted to get something special for Wonyoung.

She opened the present from him. Inside was a little box. She opened it.

"Oh my gosh. It's beautiful!" Wonyoung said with a smile. It was a beautiful heart necklace. She hugged Hibari. We didn't feel like taping it. It was her birthday. If we ruined it, Hibari **and** Wonyoung would have killed us.

* * *

Once almost everyone had left, Hibari was walked outside by Wonyoung.

"Thanks for the necklace. Thats the best birthday present ever" She said. There was a moment of silence.

"Happy birthday, Wonyoung" Hibari said as he kissed her lightly on the lips and left. She stood there and watched him go.

* * *

In Wonyoung's Room...

_Thoughts:_

Hibari kissed me

He actually kissed me

This is the best birthday ever...

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey! Today we have...Jin!

Jin: Uh, Meagan, what's this?

Me: A talk show...

Jin: Oh. HI MOM!!!

Me: *facepalm* So, what did you think of todays chapter?

Jin: HAHA! I scared Wonyoung!

Hibari: Kami Korosu.

Jin: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*runs*

Hibari: *chases*

Me: *sigh* Well, thats all the time we have. I gotta go tell Matthew to go inject morphine into Jin now. Bye!!!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

I am going to work on the coupley romances...

* * *

P.S. - Happy birthday Wonyoung!


	11. A date

The 11th chapter! yes...

Mainly filler to wait for the magically wonderously perfectly fabulous christmas chapter.

"Duct tape is like the force. It has a light side, a dark side, and it holds the universe together"-unknown

AAHHH! Magical unicorns are taking over the world!... - -'

Disclaimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

Please review, subscribe, and vote on my poll please!

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou... - -

-U

* * *

The doorbell rang. I walked downstairs. I opened the door.

"Hey, Meggie-chan" It was Yamamoto.

"Hi Yamamoto, what's up" I was still in my pajamas. It wasn't early, I just wasn't dressed yet.

"I, uh, was wondering since we are boyfriend and girlfriend that we, uh, should go on a date" He said nervously. I just realived that we had never actually gone on a real date before.

"Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Do you want to make it all fancy or go to the movies or something?" he asked happily. He was glad I said yes.

"Fancy, I guess" We had gone on walks before, but nothing fancy.

"Meet you at, say, twelve?" He asked.

"Sure. Well, bye..." i replied. He said bye too.

As soon as I closed the door I screamed.

"ISABELLA!!!"

She came running down.

"What?"She asked looking like she thought I had killed someone.

"Yamamoto just askedf me out on a fancy date. I need you to help me get ready." I said.

"Okay, go take a shower and then we will get you ready." She responded.

After about ten minutes, I was in a loose t-shirt and sweatpants.

Isabella and I were trying to figure out what I should wear. We decided on a brown sundress thingy that was really pretty and soft. I was also going to wear brown heels, mainly to seem taller.

"Okay, now hair" Isabella said after I was in the dress and heels.

"I think she should keep her hair down" It was Chiara.

"Me too" Isabella said.

I sighed. "Fine" I agreed.

"What about a clip to keep your side bangs out of the way on one side" Chiara brainstormed. So it was decided, a pretty flower clip was going in my hair.

* * *

I was walking to Yamamoto's place. A lot of people were looking at me like I had 24 heads, 487 hands, 839 legs, and more.

I entered his dad's restaurant. The dude taking orders from other people said hello. Yamamoto came out. He was wearing a suit and once again, he looked fabulous!

"Wow, Meggie-chan, you look Great!" He said with a smile. Then, his dad came out.

"Pop, this is Meagan" Yamamoto introduced me to his dad.

"I have seen you around here. You come to buy sushi for you and your friends." He said to me.

"Hello" I replied.

We all started talking, but then Yamamoto and I left.

* * *

Yamamoto and I had finished eating, and now he was walking me home.

I was humming a song tht had been stuck in my head for an hour now.

Every time we touch.

Yay...

Yamamoto noticed and laughed.

"What song is that?" He asked me.

"Every time we, uh, heh heh" I didn't want to continue.

"Every time we what?"

"Touch" I mumbled.

"Oh..."

I sighed.

"Well ,here we are" I said.

"Goodbye, Meggie-chan" He said as he kissed me lightly on the lips and left.

I stood there and sighed again.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey!

Wonyoung: Hey Meagan.

Jin: Heh Heh Wonadon...oooo Hibari.

Wonyoung: Kami Korosu

Me: As promised, you can beat up Pineapple-kun now(Pineapple-kun is what we call Jin)

Jin: Wait, WHAT???!!!

Wonyoung: YAY! *chases Jin who is running for his life*

Me: Well, that wraps up this show! Bye!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

It's Wonyoung and Jenny's turn...muahaha


	12. Wonyoung, Jenny, Dino, and Hibari

*puff* 12th Chapter...Yay;D

This may seem weird since I just had A LOT of soda...and sushi :3

Disclaimer:I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...

Please review, subscribe, and vote on my poll please!

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou... XD

Hey, look! It's a magical black butterfly of doom that spreads flower petals and darkness in it's wake!

* * *

The doorbell had rung. Yamamoto had come yesterday, so who was it?

"Hi, Meagan, are Jenny and Wonyoung there?" It was Dino and Hibari.

"Hold on," I said, "WONADON, JENNY!!! DINO AND HIBARI ARE HERE!!!" I screamed. They looked at me funny.

"Really?"Wonyoung said as she and Jenny slid down the banister.

"No, not really, I just wanted to torture you," I said with a sarcastic tone.

"Hi, guys," Jenny said.

"Herbivore, come" Hibari said as he look Wonyoung's hand and pulled her away.

"Want me to help you cook for the Holidays?" Dino asked.

"Sure!" Jenny replied.

"I'll go hide the kitchen knives" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Wonyoung's story-ish-thing...

"Why are we at school?" Wonyoung asked.

"Because..."

"Midori tanabiku Namimori no~" Hibird flew in singing.

They sat down on the couch.

"You coming to the Holiday bash?" Wonyoung asked.

"Maybe..."

"Please! For me?" Wonyoung asked.

"Hn. Fine"

"Yay!" *glomps*

* * *

Jenny's story-ish-thing...

"We just started and you already have flour all over you!" Jenny said, brushing some flour off of him.

"Haha. Thanks, Jen-chan" He replied.

They kept on cooking.

"Be careful when you take the cookies out of the ov-"Jenny was cut short.

"OUCH!"

"WHAT!"

"I hurt my finger..." Dino said.

"It's not bad, I'll get some ice." Jenny replied as Dino stuck his finger in his mouth.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey, Hey! With me today is Jenny!

Jenny: Hey Meggiesaur.

Me: Hey Mary Poppins.

Jenny: Die.

Me: Never! The magical black butterfly of doom and his sidekick the magical unicorn will get you!  
Isabella: Mrs. Flaxman still has the magical black butterfly of doom.

Me: Darn it! At least we still have the magical unicorn!

Jenny: OOO. I'm SO scared...

Me: *sigh* Whatever. Bye everyone! See you next time!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

The christmas special! AAAAHHHH!!!!


	13. Christmas!

Hey everyone!

Sorry for waiting on this chapter for so long!

This will be for Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! But I do technically own the silent "j" in "thje" !

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thankyou... XD

* * *

It was christmas day. We were all setting up.

Jenny was setting the dinner up on the table.

Isabella was making sure that everything was ______ -proofed.

Cindi was setting up decorations with Wonyoung, Nancy, and Chiara.

Harrison was cleaning.

I was making a christmas soundtrack for our CD player.

Things went pretty strangely.

Isabella set stuff on fire(Well, almost did. Thank god everything was proofed properly).

Jenny nearly tripped while holding the ham.

Nancy ended up swinging from some decorations. Wonyoung, Cindi, and Chiara had to attemp to get her down.

Harrison nearly vaccumed up the carpet, crashing into the ladder Nancy was on, causing her to hang onto some decorations. Cindi and wonyoung Gibb-slapped him for that.

I ended up getting so caught up in the music that I started dancing...yeah.

When the rest of us weren't looking, Isabella stuck 2 decorations that the rest of us didn't notice until later.

* * *

Once everything was set up correctly, people started coming.

The prince insisted that the Varia and the AB came together so that he could be with his princess.

Cindi ran up to Xanxus and hugged him as soon as he entered the room.

Then the Vongola came. Here is what happened:

* * *

Wonyoung and I went over to meet our beloveds. They stepped in together to meet us. One could only guess what that special decoration was.

Isabella sighed.

"I should really have just illusioned the mistletoe when the coulpes were together correctly".

Dragon-chan and Dog-kun came out again.

"You guys know what to do".

Mist rolled in as dragon-chan grabbed the back of my shirt and Dog-kun grabbed the back of Wonyoung's and switched us so that I was with Yamamoto and Wonyoung was with Hibari.

We looked up and blushed.

Oh, great.

We kissed our beloveds on the lips quickly and left them blushing. I walked over to the CD player.

"Lets get this party started!"

Everyone started dancing.

Then, when no one was looking, I grabbed Yamamoto's rist and dragged him around the corner to a fancy sitty-booth-thingy. You know...

* * *

"Yamamoto, we need to talk"I said with a worried look.

"Meggie-chan, what's wrong?" He sent the worried look back to me.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while now,"I replied. I started pacing, trying to figure out how to put it.

"Meggie-chan..."

I sat down.

I took his hand in mine.

"Yamamoto, I-" He cut me off.

"I love you."

I was shocked.

How did he know...

"I love you, too."

Then, we leaned towards each other. And kissed.

The best kiss ever.

When we had stopped, I hugged him.

"How did you know exactly what I was going to say?"

"Well, since it is Christmas, and knowing your personality, you wouldn't have broken up with me, so that had to be it"

"You know me so well..."

When I released him from the hug, He took out a small box.

Inside was a necklace.

There was a stone on it that showed a sun with a rain drop in the center.

I was speachless.

I was so happy, I started to cry.

Best Christmas ever.

* * *

Jenny was up on the balcony.

"Hi, Jen-chan"

"Dino! What are you doing up here? How did you find m-"

Dino put his finger on her lips.

He pulled a box out of his pocket.

He opened it.

Inside was a beautiful necklace.

2 orange stones that were shaped like a horse and cat.

"I love you, Jen-chan"

"I love you, too"

Then, they kissed.

Afterwards, Dino opened his arms for a hug.

"Argh! A hug! NNNOOO!!!"

* * *

Wonyoung was in her room, just about to get something.

She picked up the piece of paper that she intended to get.

She walked out of her room.

She walked down the hall.

She stopped.

And looked up.

Hibari was standing infront of her.

"Hibari? What are you doing up here?"

"Herbivore. Come."

He pulled her into the other hallway.

The other was to open.

An herbivore could have walked by and seen them.

"Uh..." Wonyoung had NO idea what was going on.

"Won-chan, I love you"

She was shocked.

So soon?

Whatever.

It was a dream come true.

"I love you, too, Hibari"  
Then, he took out a box.

There was a necklace inside with a purple cloud and a raindrop inside.

Wonyoung put it on.

And then, they kissed.

* * *

After the couple's meetings, everyone sat down to eat dinner.

The paper Wonyoung had gotten from her room was the speach.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to-"

"Wonyoung, this isn't a wedding" I said.

"But I thought you and Yamamoto were getting married" She smirked.

I threw a spoon at her.

"Kami korosu"

"Hibari, don't" Yamamoto said.

"Yamamoto, he can really hurt you, don't"

"Anyway," Wonyoung said.

"We gather here to celebrate Christmas..."

As she continued, the couples got closer together.

It was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey!

Jenny: Hey, Meagan, what was with that review?

Me: Huh?

Jenny: "thje"

Me: Well, it started out as a tipe-o, but I decided to random-it up. It is now a new word.

Jenny: What does it mean?

Me: Same as the word "the", only with a silent"j"

Jenny:...wow

Me: Yeah. Well, bye!

* * *

**Next time on Meagan's Fanfic...**

The New Year's special!


	14. New Years

Ugh...14th

I've been down lately...

I am thinking of stopping this...

No one seems to care about my story, they only care about Wonyoung's and Jenny's.

They have over 50 reviews and I have under 40.

Wonyoung's is even younger than mine...this just proves that people think this is boring.

Oh well, I have to keep the one or to people who somewhat enjoy this entertained.

Disclaimer: I dont own khr...........................................

Word from sponser:

They dont care anymore... :(

* * *

It was New Years eve.

The Vongola/Varia/AB was at the Wafia mansion, along with Dino.

We were all together.

We got bored, so while waiting for the ball to drop, we listened to music and played dare or dare(mainly just dare).

We made a circle and a few of us said our dares.

"Damn woman, why are we doing this. You are so stupid!" Gokudera said.

"Hn. Fine, I dare Lambo to *whispers in Lambos ear*" I said with an evil grin.

"Yay! Fireworks" Lambo said as he lit a match and walked over to Gokudera.

"Bye Stupidera!" Lambo laughed.

"GYAH!" *BOOM*

I laughed.

Other dares:

-I dare the girls of the couples to slap their loved ones and dramatically tell them they never want to see them ever again.

Won:*slap* I never, repeat, NEVER want to see you EVER AGAIN!*sobs and runs*

Jen:Why, why, Dino? *slap* Leave, because I never want to see you again.

Cindi: *slap* AS$HOLE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!!

Adrianne:Damn you! *slap* YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE IN THE **HEART **OF THE CARDS!!! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

Chrome:Um...*slap* s-sorry, but I never want to see you again...

Me:*tear up* *slap* Why? Seriously? I can't belive that you would do this to me...I'm heart-broken and I never want to see you again!!!*runs*

-The guys of the couples have to convince the girls to come back, and the girls can't just automaticly decide. Make this dramatic too. After, the couple girls all sing "7 things guys don't have to do".

Hibari: Please, Won-chan. You mean the world to me. You are above Namimori in my heart.

Dino:Jen-chan, I would give everything to have you back. Please...

Xanxus:Cindi, you mean more to me than wine and cursing. Come back. Even if I'm an as$hole.

Bel:Shi shi shi. I'm a prince, and a prince needs a princess. I'll treat you like royalty. I do believe in the heart of the cards.

Harrison:Please come back, Chrome, I really like you and don't want you to go.

Yamamoto:Meagan-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did, and I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again, but please, PLEASE come back to me.

Girls: *Sings*

Ouch, Ouch, Ouch

It's time for me to say this,

Addressing all you guys,

Except for all the drag queens,

Who deserve a nobel prize.

But the straight guys,

They don't realize,

What we go through everyday,

And it's alot.

Now it's time for

All us females

To remind you

Just in case

You all forgot,

The seven things guys don't have to do,

Shave legs,

Give birth,

Aunt flow,

Wear skirts,

Wax armpits,

Hey it hurts!

Wear pantyhoes,

And paint your toes, too.

High heels,

Pluck brows,

Skip meals,

Count pounds,

Some girls have to carry

Heavy mounds,

Were way past seven now,

But I'll keep going anyhow,

Uncomfy thongs,

Tight bras,

Tampons,

Blow our money on beauty salons,

Flat iron burns,

And health concerns

From hair dye fumes.

And the reason why

We do these crazy things

That we do,

Is we do it for you.

Sometimes were hard to deal with,

That we can't deny,

Just think of what we go through,

See that's the reason, why.

Shave legs,

Give birth,

Aunt flow,

Wear skirts,

Wax armpits,

Hey it hurts!

Wear pantyhoes,

And paint your toes, too.

Uncomfy thongs,

Tight bras,

Tampons,

Blow our money on beauty salons,

Flat iron burns,

And health concerns

From hair dye fumes.

And the reason why

We do these crazy things

That we do,

Is we do it for you.

Guys: - -'

Finally...Everyone sing caramelldansen!

Everyone:*sings*

* * *

The ball started to drop. We passed the time.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

Everyone cheered and the couples kissed either on the cheeks or lips.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey! Hope you all liked the chapter! Today's guest is...Nancy!

Nancy: Hi Meagan!

Me: So, Nancy, do you think I should continue?

Nancy: Of course! Why shouldn't you?

Me: Nobody cares anymore...

Nancy: Are you sure?

Me: Yes.

Nancy: Prove Meagan wrong right or wrong by writing your opinion and you might as well comment on the chapter while you do that. Next week we will do a little dare segment, so dare! ...

Me: *playing with the strings on my sweater*

Nancy: ...Okay, well thats all for now, so see you next time-

Me: Hopefully...

Nancy: Bye!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic If There Is One But There Might Not Be But Still...**

Dares! Wooo...


	15. The wafiavongola battles!

Wooh! 15th here we come!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, guys. Your patience is much appreciated.

Disclaimer: I dont own khr...as usual.

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thanks much!

Now, before we start, I just want to say, please read the Wafia Wonders thing at the end...Thank you!

So, with out delay, let us get started.

* * *

"Do we have to do this? I really don't want to."I said.

"Yes. We haven't yet and I think that it's time we see who is the stronger of the two families are" The wafia primo said.

The Vongola and the Wafia were gathered in the student committee lounge. It was finally time for the two families to compete against each other to see which of the two were stronger. Tension was starting to build and everyone started to argue.

"What about the couples?"

"You are going down"

And things of that nature.

"This would be extreme if I were going to fight. I am not hitting a girl" Ryohei said.

"Good. Then this should be fun." I replied as I grinned.

Then the boy/girl friends started to threaten.

"Wonyoung, you had Better not hurt him" I said to Wonyoung as I glared slightly at her.

"Don't worry. I won't kill him."She smiled.

"Herbivore. You will lose, but if I see even a scratch on her, kamikorosu."Hibari said to Yamamoto.

"Now, now, Hibari," Yamamoto said as he turned to Ryohei,"Do not hurt her."

"But that ruins all the fun! How can it be extreme if no one gets hurt?"Ryohei said as Yamamoto kept on glaring. I sighed. So protective.

"Cindi, don't kill him" Wonyoung said.

"But-"

"DON'T kill him" Wonyoung repeated.

"Fine..." Cindi said reluctantly.

"Isabella, don't hurt Chrome." Harrison said slightly angerly.

"" She replied as if it were nothing. She knew Mukuro would come out before she could.

"Jen-chan, please don't hurt Tsuna" Dino said. He knew Tsuna wouldn't do much to Jenny.

"Well, now that this is settled, we shall now announce the stages." Reborn said.

"Some will be slightly more difficult than other. Reborn, Dino, and I will go back to the Wafia mansion and hook up screens to watch the different battles. We will also be recording the battles for you to review and see what you have to improve. This way, the battles benefit the families." Nancy said.

Everyone walked over to the Mansion.

* * *

Once everyone was inside, the large center screen turned on and showed the battle fields.

Stages

Sky- The sky

Storm- The School halls

Rain- The baseball field

Mist- The forest

Sun- The gym

Lightning- An open field

Cloud- School roof top

* * *

"Our stage is extreme, right Meagan?!?!" Ryohei screamed in my ear. I twitched.

"Yeah..." I replied.

"When do we start killi-...battling each other?" Cindi asked.

"At 8 pm" Reborn replied.

"Thats in 10 minutes." Nancy said.

"Well, we had better get going, then" Chiara said,"Come on Lambo, lets go to the field."

Everyone split up. Once everyone was ready, the clocks struck 8.

Let the Wafia/Vongola battles begin!

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Yo! How is everyone! We have multiple guests today...basically the entire Wafia!

Wafia: Hey!

Me: So, I would just like to say a special thanks to Woopa and Snowy Cherry-san for not giving up hope in me and my story. You guys are very important to the Wafia. Thank you!

Chiara: Also, everyone here in the Wafia would like to know what you guys think about us.

Cindi: So, feel free to say or write anything about us. Comment, write stories, draw pictures, anything. We want to know what you think we say, do and look.

Nancy: You could send us messages here, reviews, or even emails.

Me: I created an email just for this reason. If you want to, email us. The address is on my profile.

Isabella: Anything is appreciated. You could even ask us to write stories that you would like to read. We will let you know who is writing them so that you could check their account.

Harrison: So thank you for veiwing and reading about the Wafia.

Wonyoung: We are all so happy and hope you continue reading.

Jenny: So remember, review, comment, email, anything.

Me: And sorry for the mistakes if there are some. I am typing with a sprained wrist and while watching the superbowl. I hope the Saints beat the Colts because the Colts beat the Jets. Go Jets!

Nancy: Are you only watching to see if the Colts lose, when they might not?

Me: No, I'm watching for the commercials, too. Well, thats all the time we have, so...

Wafia: Bye!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

The Wafia battles begin!


	16. The battles end!

Wooh! 16th is here!ome!

Disclaimer: I dont own khr...again.

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thanks much!

Now, before we start, I just want to say, please read the Wafia Wonders thing at the end...Thank you!

So, with out delay, let us get started, again.

* * *

The battles had begun. Reborn, Nancy, and Dino were watching in the Mansion.

* * *

Sky

Tsuna and Jenny swallowed the dying will pills. Then they soared in to the air.

Jenny grabbed her umbrella and lit her ring.

Tsuna lit his ring and powered up his gloves.

"You are going down, Dame-Tsuna" Jenny said.

Tsuna gulped.

Reborn watched the screen.

"He's getting nervous. He might lose" He said.

As they flew towards each other, both pulled back suddenly and aimed their weapons at each other.

They charged.

And fired.

Tsuna went the weak way.

Jenny remained the same.

Tsuna pummled downward.

Jenny flew down and caught him, knowing that Dino didn't want him to come back to hurt.

Her flames went out as she carried Tsuna to the Mansion.

* * *

Storm

Harrison and Gokudera glared at each other.

One would win.

One would lose.

They both lit their rings.

There was just one difference.

Harrison was more determined.

He knew that if he gave him the chance, Gokudera would try to kill him.

Harrison wanted to get back to his Chrome.

His flames flew up him kusarigama.

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite.

They lit them.

Harrison sent his kusarigama at Gokudera at the same time Gokudera flung his dynamite.

As soon as possible, Harrison pulled back on his kusarigama and used the sharp end to slice the dynamite to prevent it from exploding.

He sent the metal end at Gokudera.

"Gah!"

There was a puff of smoke and out came Harrison dragging Gokudera.

* * *

Rain

"Ha ha. This should be fun, huh, Wonyoung?" Yamamoto smiled.

"Meagan wants me to go easy on you, but I won't. I won't kill you, though. Meagan would kill me, possibly literally." She replied.

"Huh?" Yamamoto was confused.

"Let's begin" Wonyoung said as she quickly pulled her sword out and ran towards Yamamoto.

Yamamoto quickly puled out his shigure kintoki and dodged Wonyoung's slice.

Wonyoung was to fast.

There were a few cuts on Wonyoung and A LOT on Yamamoto.

Eventually, Yamamoto fell.

Wonyoung had knocked him out with the back of her sword.

She picked Yamamoto up.

And walked to the mansion.

Just like that.

* * *

Mist

"Tsk. Let's just get started" Isabella said as she smiled.

"U-um okay" Chrome said.

Isabella pulled out her dragon figure.

Strangely, as soon as her dragon changed, she flung her trident at Chrome.

Chrome immediately changed into Mukuro.

Lilies grabbed the trident and so did Isabella's Dragon.

There were constant illusions, but Isabella combined her figures with the illusions.

Mukuro just couln't tell.

Mukuro fell in defeat.

Chrome returned, already knocked out.

Isabella's Dragon flew them to the mansion.

* * *

Sun

"Don't go easy on me" I said to Ryohei.

" *sigh* Fine."

We lit our rings and ran towards each other.

I ran straight at him, but when I reached him, I jumped up, both dodging his attack and setting him up for one.

I flipped slightly, and when upside down, fired a cloud dart at him.

He jumped to the side and punched it in the side.

At that moment, I landed, and started dodging his punches.

For one of the punches, I know I couldn't dodge, so I took the least damage as possible.

I rolled backwards.

Once I stopped, I blew a rain overdose dart into his neck.

He immediately fell to the floor.

I struggled trying to drag him to the mansion.

* * *

Lightning

"Hey, Lambo, why don't you sleep. It's late." Chiara said calmly.

"I want candy first" He replied.

"Okay, okay" She replied.

Using her mind, Chiara made a small pile of candy appear infront of Lambo.

Lambo just knew it was candy.

What he didn't know was that there was sleeping potion in each one.

Lambo fell asleep once he finished eating his candy.

Chiara picked him up and carried him to the mansion.

* * *

Cloud

The only one left.

Cindi and Hibari were equally matched.

There is not much to say.

They just kept on blocking.

Eventually, they both passed out.

At the same time.

* * *

We were all gathered in the mansion.

I had a black and blue on the side of my face.

Wonyoung had a few scratches.

Cindi was out.

The rest of the Wafia was pretty much uninjured.

I hadn't yet taken a glimpse of Yamamoto.

I turned my head once Wonyoung walked in.

Before I had gotten there with Ryohei, Chiara and Harrison were there.

They walked in.

I turned my head.

Wonyoung grinned.

"I won!" She said, smiling.

My eyes widened, I squeaked, and I fainted.

When everyone else had gotten back, it was time to heal.

Wonyoung and Isabella took the rings off of me and Ryohei.

They healed everyone except for me.

Yamamoto walked over to me and propped me up into a sitting position.

"What about Meagan-chan?" He asked.

Wonyoung's eyes watered.

"She's gone" She said.

Yamamoto looked crushed.

Wonyoung smiled.

"JK. Isabella..."Wonyoung said.

Yamamoto was confused.

"She's fine. You'll see"

Isabella grabbed a bucket of ice from the freezer.

And dumped it down my back.

I screamed, got up and ran around the couch.

"Cold cold cold cold cold!!!" I said while running.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Wooh! The Saints are winning so far.

Chiara: So, which commercial is your favorite so far?

Me: The one where the people act like dolphins and do tricks for nuts and popcorn.

Chiara: I liked that one too!

Me: Okay, everyone, so remember to review, email, everything I said from my last chapter, really.

Chaira:How is your arm?

Me: Fine, thanks. Well I gotta go. Bye!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

Valentine's Day!


	17. The holiday feared and loved most

Okay...17th!

Sorry for the late post...I was on vacation.

Valentine's chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own khr as usual.

And now a word from our sponser:

The Georgian Comp., Meagan's internal organs, The remaints of Meagan's brain, and Meagan's English journal proudly represent the Wafia. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

It was time to wake up. My alarm went off. I hit the off button and layed in my bed for a bit.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

It was the day I loved and feared most.

Valentine's day. I cringe and smile at the mention.

I like it because it's the day the couples are shown and get to be all cutsie.

I fear it because, well, I guess you can say I fear the people on Valentine's day then the holiday itself.

Fangirls.

So how were they going to ruin my day today?

What torturouse ways could they think of?

All the other couples in my family were lucky.

There boy/girlfriends didn't have fans as far as they were concerned.

I got to be the "lucky" one and get the popular boyfriend.

Well, I'm lucky I got him, anyway, but you get my point.

I hope.

I glanced over at the box sitting on my nightstand.

There sat the box of chocolates I planned to give Yamamoto.

Mostly milk chocolate.

His favorite.

Sweet, like himself.

Raindrops and suns circling The center chocolate.

The only colored one.

A yellow sun in the background and a blue raindrop in the front.

How appropriate.

I got up, got dressed, took the chocolates and walked downstairs.

I placed the chocolates on the coffee table.

I walked into the kitchen and got breakfast.

I then ran out to go to school.

* * *

I walked into the classroom with the rest of the Wafia. We walked to our usual back of the room.

I sighed with joy.

Yamamoto hadn't gotten there yet, which only meant that the fangirls hadn't gotten any glory yet.

I smiled and started looking around waiting.

I saw him walking in.

he walked to the blackboard.

Time to move before they could.

I lifted my foot to start walking.

Boom.

They surrounded him.

My jaw dropped.

Cindi walked over to me.

"Ouch." She said to me.

"Yeah, well,"I replied.

I walked over to my bag and put the chocolates in.

Then, I walked back over to where I was standing before.

I was leaning with my right hand on some dude's desk.

The other hand was on my hip.

"Damn them" I said.

I knew that wasn't going to do anything.

The other Wafia members were by me by now.

"Just give them to him later, when you two are all alone. That's always sweet and sort of romantic." Chiara said with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I said back.

I glanced over again.

They were all shoving chocolates at him.

Without glancing away, I said "I wonder if he will like my chocolates. The ones those things are giving him seem pretty expensive and fancy."

"Of course will. Your his girlfriend" Wonyoung said.

"I guess." I was still looking at the crowd.

There was a moment of silence within our little group.

Then, right when I was staring directly at them, the fangirl leader kissed Yamamoto on the lips.

I mean it's not like it was long, in fact, it was quick, but does that really matter.

At that moment, my face turned red with anger and with the hand that was leaning on the desk, I broke it.

I broke the desk.

My hand went right in.

I pulled out the chunk of desk.

I looked at it, not even realizing that I did it.

I stood there in surprise until...

"DUDE!" A boy said.

I looked down at the desk.

This must have been his.

Oops...

"Harrison! Get glue!" I said demandingly as I tried to appologize.

Harrison got me the glue and I glued the desk back together.

I stared appologizing again.

Chiara noticed something.

I could tell by the way she looked.

Once I was done appologizing, I walked to my desk and sat down.

"Hey, Meagan," Chiara said as I looked up at her, "Yamamoto seemed sort of jealous when you were talking to that boy over there."

I tsked.

"I don't know if that's good or bad." I replied.

Once it was time to start class, the rest of the Wafia walked to their seats.

Miss fangirl leader walked past my desk and knocked all my books off.

"Oops" she said with a grin.

I looked at the books for a second, looked up at her and whacked her across the face. She fell to the floor.

I grinned.

"Oops."

* * *

We were in the dance room at school.

This was how Chiara, Isabella, and I got out all our stress, anger, all that stuff.

I was dancing right now.

I was dancing to Cry me a river.

An appropriate song.

Isabella and Chiara had already went.

Once I was done, we moved on to the gym.

There was one of those boxing things that you can punch around.

Time to take the rest of my anger out.

I walked over to it and I punched it and it flew diagonally up into the air.

I quickly leaped up and kicked it to the ground.

"That should do it" I said as I landed.

"Yamamoto was watching" Nancy said.

I sighed, "Is he gone now?"

"Yeah." she replied.

I sat on the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"One of my favorite poems, I can't stop thinking about it." I said.

"What is it?" Isabella asked me.

I started reciting it...

"Maybe he believes me, maybe not.

Maybe I can marry him, maybe not.

Maybe the wind on the prairie,

The wind on the sea, maybe,

Somebody, somewhere, maybe can tell.

I will lay my head on his shoulder

And when he asks me I will say yes,

Maybe. -Carl Sandburg. The poem is called maybe."

I sighed again.

* * *

Hibari's Chocolates

School was almost over.

Wonyoung walked into the Disciplinary Committee room.

"Hibari? You here?"

"Yes." He said.

Wonyoung walked over to him.

"Here are your chocolates" Wonyoung said.

Hibari took them and placed them on the table next to him.

"Thank you Won-chan" He said and kissed her.

The kiss lasted awhile, but was interrupted.

By the bell.

"Gotta get to Homeroom." Wonyoung said.

* * *

Dino's Chocolates

School was over by now.

The door bell rang (or went ding dong, whichever you prefer) at the hotel room Dino was staying at.

It was the Wafia Primo.

"Hey Jen-chan~"

"Hey, Dino. Uh, these are for you..." Jenny said.

"Thanks!" Dino said as he hugged Jenny.

"Arg! To-much-acid!"

* * *

I was lying down on my couch at home. I was staring at the chocolates. I sighed. I hadn't yet given them to him.

There was a knock at the door, but I just sat there.

"Meagan-chan?"

"Yamamoto! Who let you in?" I sat up.

"Jenny" He replied.

I grunted.

"O-okay, um, here, you can come sit." I said as I scooted over to the left side of the couch and he sat down.

"Thanks" He replied with his ever so cute smile.

"I hate your fangirls" I said outright. I didn't really care.

"You saw." He said nervously.

"Yeah. It's not your fault, though, so don't worry!" I said while smiling, trying to reassure him.

"Thanks. I got kind of, um, nervous, when you were talking to a boy." He said.

"Oh that? I got pissed off when the fangirl kissed you, and I broke his desk. I was appologizing. And besides, don't you mean jealous?" I said while grinning and Yamamoto was sort of in shock. "Chiara saw your facial expression" I said.

"Oh. I guess." He said. I laughed. I looked at the chocolates.

"Oh! These are for you!" I smiled, picked them up, and gave them to him.

"Thanks!" He said and opened them, "What's this?" He asked. Oh no.

"Ah!" I screamed while taking the paper and jumping up off the couch.

"What?" Yamamoto said.

I sighed. I knew I would have to tell him.

"A poem. I wrote." I said all exasperrated like.

"Can I hear it. Please." He asked. Ugh, I couldn't resist.

"Your eyes, your smile

Everything about you is

Perfect

This is why I love you.

Your eyes are beautiful skies

Your smile just like the sun

Working together to dazzle me

This is why I love you

The way you take my hand

And we waltz across the clouds

It makes me so happy

This is why I love you."

Yamamoto was smiling.

"You were my inspiration" I said, smiling back.

At that moment, we leaned forward and kissed.

It was kind of awkward, though because I was standing and he was sitting.

So, he pulled me up onto the couch and I was then kneeling.

With that, our kiss deepened.

Music started playing, but we didn't stop.

Oddly, it was a song called .

I guess it fit.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey! How is everyone? Today we have basically the whole main branch of the Wafia.

Rest of Wafia: Hey!

Nancy: Wow, Meagan, you used the infatuation poem?

Isabella and Wonyoung: Pft...Bwahahaha!

Me: *Glare* Shush.

Cindi: Aw, it was sweet!

Chiara: She put that poem in a poetry project with other poems that she, Nancy, Isabella, and Wonyoung wrote. They got a 100.

Me: Actually, it was one of our only REAL happy ones, and sane ones.

Isabella: No!

Jenny: Pft. Really?!

Me: Yes. Isabella, you wrote a bloodlust poem and our group poem was insanity.

Isabella: So?

Me: Two things before we go. 1. Please view chapter 15's 'Wafia Wonders' because there is important information there.

And 2. Who Played That Music?!?!

Everyone exept Isabella: Isabella...

Isabella: *gasp* I did no such thing. *sniff* so mean...

Me: *chases*

Jenny: Okay, well that's all for today, so please tune in next time! Bye!

* * *

**Next Time On Meagan's Fanfic...**

SNOWBALL FIGHT! Vongola vs. Wafia.


	18. Our Memories

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long, my life has been pretty crazy lately.

I have a couple of notes for this chapter, so please read them.

-We have a special guest in Wafia Wonders!!!, sadly...

-What is with you people! I have had over 1,600 hits for my story and only 42 reviews! It hurts, guys, it really does. On my profile, I have over 400 views and only 7 people voted. I am going to restart the poll because I added people, so PLEASE vote.

-And please, we do have a community called The Wafia, so please check it out!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...shocker...

* * *

Isabella was downstairs in the basement looking for her boxes of anti-sprays.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" She screamed as she ran up the stairs carrying a box. She ran into the livingroom and put the box on the table. The Wafia gathered around and looked in.

"Tapes? What's so special about tapes?" Harrison asked.

"They aren't just tapes, Gaki, look at the label on the box,"Isabella replied.

~Memories from back in America~

"They're our old memories,"Chiara said. She looked like she was about to cry and smiled.

"I thought we lost them,"Nancy said and smiled.

We all sighed.

"Why don't I go burn them onto one CD and we could watch them," Isabella suggested.

"I'll help,"Chiara said.

They went off to go put them on the CD and the rest of us waited.

* * *

"We are finally done, guys!" Isabella said as she walked back in holding a single CD labeled ~Memories from back in America~

We all sat down and Isabella inserted the CD into the DVD player.

* * *

~Our first training sessions~

JENNY

"Damn it, why is it so hard to control this umbrella?" Jenny said, swinging the umbrella and flying around, landing quickly on the ground.

She closed it and flung it up in the air. It opened and needles shot out. She screamed as she dodged them.

"Damn it this is so hard! I wonder how every one else is doing."

* * *

CHIARA

"This mind thing is really hard to figure out..."

She pictured a giant book, which crashed straight into the wall.

"Oops...I can fix that, I hope."

* * *

WONYOUNG

"Hm...a katana, eh? I can live with that. Now to just figure out how to use it," She said, swinging her katana around, slicing a post.

"Crap...How do I fix that?"

She ran out of the room.

* * *

ISABELLA

"Aw! Cute statues! If I activate them with my flames, what will happen?" She said staring at the statues in her hand. She lit her flames and the statues turned into the real things.

Two words.

Complete Destructiom.

"Whoops! I guess it's illusioning time!"

* * *

MEAGAN

"Hm. Darts, eh. Sure, I can blow them out of the straw, but what if I threw them?" I stared at the 4 darts in my hand. I tried to throw them, but, sadly, I slipped. The darts flew upwards and I fell backwards. The darts hit the lights above me.

"Crap..."

* * *

HARRISON

"Ah! This kusarigama is freaking heavy!" He said, struggling to lift it. He attempted swinging it. He let go by accident. It went flying into the wall. There was a huge dent where the kusarigama had hit.

"Uh..." He ran out hoping no one would find out.

* * *

CINDI

"Interesting weapons, these things. Two of them, like tonfas. We're more like the Vongola than we let on. No matter, let's try throwing these, shall we?" She said as she tossed her sai. They sped forward and made two distinct dents in the wall.

"Um...Whoops."

* * *

~Random Moments of ours from School~

__________________

Sythe Debate

"Isn't a kusarigama that thing with a ball on one end and a sith on the other" I said to Harrison, Katherine, Wonyoung, Jenny, Nancy, and Isabella. We were at Harrison's desk in English.

"Wait, sith? No, it's sythe" Harrison said.

"No sith" I replied.

"SYTHE!!! Look," He started drawing on the top of his paper.

"Whats that? It looks like a squigly line..." I said

He drew another shape.

"...So does that..." I said.

"FINE!" He drew another.

"Sythe" He pointed to the drawing of a sythe. He drew another shape. "Sith" He pointed to a stick figure dressed as a sith. He drew another sythe, "Sythe," He said.

The jackass substitute for our English teacher who was out grading state tests walked over. He drew a chainsaw on Harrison's paper.

"Chainsaw," He said and walked away.

"Now repeat after me. Squigly line, squigly line, sythe, sith, sythe, chainsaw," Harrison said as he pointed to each object.

"Squigly line, squigly line, sythe, sith, sythe, chainsaw," I repeated.

"Again" Harrison said.

"Squigly line, squigly line, sythe, sith, sythe, chainsaw," I said again. Once I had finally memorized it, we all laughed.

___________________

Jame's Lectures

...........................................................There's a lot, so I'm just going to get to my favorite part...

James was reading his paper.

"And why the hell is sailing a sport? Sailing is a mode of transportation. Riding the bus isn't a sport, so why should sailing be?" James said. We all laughed, clenching our stomachs and all.

You got to love James. He will one day be a comedian...He better mention us....

* * *

The tapes went on, and we found ourselves laughing, crying, smiling, and frowning. Our memories were here, and there were going to be many more.

* * *

_**Wafia Wonders!!!**_

Me: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! I had to take a break from the romance so I started here. The sad part was that the school section was about things that had actually happened. Today we have a 'special' guest here. It's my brother John! My mom took my sister to the doctor and my dad was at work, so I had to watch him. He has his DS and the game Heart Gold so he shouldn't bother us.

John: Onto to level 2~

Me: ...Strange boy...

John: *sings* Oh yeah!~

Me: - -'

John: *Melody of the song Don't Trust Me* Don't drink the joe, never drink the joe, don't drink the joe, it's too strong!

Me: Wao...

John: *To the melody of the song It's a Small World* John is strong after all, John is strong after all, John is strong after all, John is very strong.

Wonyoung: Conceided much?

Me: Yeah, well...

John: Kyogre, use kill!

Adrianne: That's not even a move!

Me: I think he's joking.

Adrianne: Still...

John: NO!!!

Me: ...

John: I farted ^___^

Me: Ugh...

John: Hairy man fainted!

Isabella: Hairy man?

John: .

Chiara: Did some one give him sugar?

Me: I hope not.

John: HAHA SMALLFRIES

Nancy: Probably...

John: It used crunch...Aw man...Yes! Loudred lived!

Cindi: I'm scared.

John: I'm wearing tights!

Jenny: Me too...

Me: Your wearing tights?

Jenny: No, I'm scared.

Me: Oh...

John: Tickle Tickle Tickle!

Wonyoung: I think we all are.

Me: WE'RE ALL WEARING TIGHTS!?!?

Wonyoung: No, scared...

Me: Oh, yeah, probably...

John: I heard you fat man!

Nancy: Fat?

John: *To the melody of the song What is Love* What is love? Baby, don't eat me, don't eat me, even though I taste like chicken...

Me: Okay, now that we are all scarred for life, Bye!!!

* * *

Note: All the things in _**Wafia Wonders!!!**_ that my brother said was real. Yes, he said all of that...I can't believe we are related, can you?


	19. Hey, Look, It Snowed!

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. It's been rough. Oh, and I'm 5'4" now, just thought you all should know. Anyways, thanks to all you fans! The Wafia has them is over 52 countries! We just want you to know that we are all so grateful!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own KHR. Be glad. Be VERY glad.

*line*

"WHY? Why must you torture me so?"

"Because you deserve it. Now, beg for mercy!"

"Never!"

"Beg or perish!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"It snowed last night, so I'm burying Gaki-kun~" Wonyoung said cheerfully.

"Please save me," Harrison pleaded. It was funny, actually.

"Nah, I'm busy," I replied and walked away.

"NO!"

*line*

We were all sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate, marshmallows piled high. We all suddenly saw the light bulb appear over our boss' head.

"What? What is your new life-threatening idea?" Nancy asked.

"Snow. Ball. Fight. Us and the Vongola. Emphasis on fight," She replied.

"Like I said, life-threatening," Nancy replied calmly, but you could see the terror in her eyes. Oh yeah.

"Sounds like fun"

"Sure, why not"

"I'm scared"

"We're dead"

"We should tell the Vongola," Chiara said, knowing that it was the most logical thing to do.

"Nope. Surprise attack. They'll never see it coming," Jenny said. Ah, our devious boss.

"They probably will. They know us, remember. Anyone who has met us clearly knows that we would do something like that," Cindi said. She had a point.

"I don't care. Plan Banana Dogshark is a go."

Cue strange looks.

*line*

"Fire!"

The forts were built and the Wafia was ready for battle. The snowballs were piled high.

Quickly, we started throwing snowballs at the Vongola. Sadly, we stink. Ryohei punched them away, Yamamoto caught them and threw them back, and Gokudera exploded them.

"Well, since they're using their weapons, I guess we can use ours," I said with a smirk.

Suddenly, it was just white stuff flying back and forth.

We all attacked vigorously until only 2 were left.

*line*

"Geez, that was so unfair."

"Yeah, why do you two get to win?"

"Because we have years of training. You are still young."

"REBORN! You're a baby!" Tsuna screeched.

"And Nancy, you're our age!" Wonyoung said.

"Stop acting superior," Jenny said.

"Anyways, it was still fun. We should do this again some time," Chiara said. Cindi nodded in agreement.

So, the day ended and such, and our adventures shall continue quite soon.

*line*

_**Wafia Wonders!**_

Me: Hey, everyone! It's been a while hasn't it.

Izzy: The short one grew!

Wonadon: Yup. She's taller than us now.

Izzy: But she still has a short aura~

Gaki: What do you mean?

Wonadon: She may be tall up close, but from far away, she still looks short.

Me: Mean…

Gaki: Haha!

Me: Go get hit by a bus.

Gaki: Go drown in a deep dark abyss.

Me: Go get roasted over a fire until barely alive, and get tossed off a cliff so you feel the pain as you die on impact.

Gaki: Who knew there could be so much anger in such a tiny person?

Me: I did~

Izzy: Haha!

Me: Hey, why did the cookie go to the doctor?

Wonadon: He felt crumby?

Me: No, he had high cholesterol! HAHAHAHA!

Everyone except me: Wao…

Me: Hey, is there such thing as a fish cloth?

Gaki: Wtf…

Me: Well, there's a thing called a cheese cloth, so is there a fish cloth? And why is it called a cheese cloth? What is a cheese cloth? And why is the world round? I mean, it can't be perfectly round, so it's not a sphere, or else it would be a really messed up sphere. But, why? Why not a trapezoid? Is there something wrong with trapezoids? Does the universe have something against trapezoids? And why do we drink milk? It's something that came out of the inside of a cow. We don't drink cow pee, so why milk? And-

Wonadon: MEAGAN!

Me: What?

Wonadon: Did you have mango before you came?

Me: Yeah….

Wonadon: Oh my gosh…

Izzy: Alright, since Meagan is hyper off mango, bye everyone!


End file.
